In recent years, various techniques have been developed for digitization and further processing of multimedia content. Examples of multimedia content may include, but are not limited to a video of a movie, a video shot, and the like. The digitization of the multimedia content facilitates in complex manipulation of the multimedia content for enhancing user experience with the digitized multimedia content. For example, the multimedia content may be manipulated and processed for generating animated images that may be utilized in a wide variety of applications. Animated images include a series of images encapsulated within an image file. The series of images may be displayed in a sequence, thereby creating an illusion of movement of objects in the animated image.